kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey and welcome to my talkpage...There are a few rules in my talkpage *No bullying, no swearing(unless censored) *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying *If i have done something unorthodox please be gentle on me, i have made a lot of edits on this wiki but i'm still a rookie in many ways..... Thank you for your attention..... }} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} LegendAqua's Quick Talk Bubbles...No touchy!! thanks to User:Xion Auora732 I'll need this for quick and easy talk to others so as the title said (NO TOUCHY!!!!!) DarkestShadow first talk bubble to me Sora's Riddle Section ! RE: Puzzles FR's New Riddling section- NO TOUCHY!! . XD On a side note... what strategy did you use for Unknown/Mysterious Figre??? He's driving me crazy!!}} Translation please! 01:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Tis Mister Roxas, no? And now for something walkthrough related....Do you mind if I remove the titles for the different worlds and keep the logos instead? To see what I mean, I've already done it on the Castle of Dreams section. I just reckon it looks nicer (and then it doesn't say Castle of Dreams twice). 01:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) New Trickga's Puzzle Section...! ^^!}} Even newer DH section (stop cramping my style FR) Is the word mage, and the heartless Wizard? Can I please have a hint? No wait I don't think I need one. Are you talking about the Unversed? Argh I hate plain riddles. Leechgrave? White Mushroom, Rare Truffle, Black Fungus, Gold Tricholma. Users please. Yes the riddle is the one I wanted thanks. The Keyblade is Empty Shine, and it's magic is +8 Please vote for whatever you like:http://www.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Votes_for_New_Forum_Names. And another riddle if I may. The Keyblade war? Ah, it was the X-blade. Oh well. 3rd Place! Wow! Are you starting the next months comp tomorrow? If so, give me a riddle!Bring it on DarkestShadow New Month! Is it Glut? New shadow section (no touchy especially you DH) decided to shrink the prish image for you so here it is http://img822.imageshack.us/img822/5396/prishtbs.png 06:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC) yup 07:36, May 27, 2011 (UTC) umm maybe later I'm concentrating on BbS right now (by the way check the level now) and won't really take any requests until later today when I've beaten Ven's story. 23:49, May 28, 2011 (UTC) *rushes in about to say he'll get on with your sprite, then realizes that FR has already made it...* oh yeah I beat Ven's story in 12 hours, found all stickers and treasures and now I'm doing the mirage arena... sorry about the sprite thing though, but it seems like your set with that XD 09:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) well it helps I was on beginner seeing as I've never played BbS before hehe, anyway I'm re running the Trinity armour match until my arena level goes up. YAY I won XD XD XD with DE in second and Darkheart in third, correct? 09:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) well yeah but right now I'm researching model ripping from games XD 07:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Rpg's Riddle Section }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text= Hey Legend Aqua, haven't talk to you for awhile, well then, about your last riddle i'm not sure but i guess the answer is Fat Bandit.. edit : Green Requiem ? }} Neo DEXIII Section And, say hello to my new riddle-answering bubble! But you probably dont know him, if you never watched Death Note. EDIT1=Users, m'lady. EDIT2= Hint, please? '''Answers: *Xemnas is in Kingdom Hearts. *5100 Munny *Captain Hook *Demyx, Wizard, Blizzard Lord, Blue Rhapsody, Bookmaster *Space Paranoids *Follow the Wind & Olympia *The hunchback of Notre Dame world *Dark Side}}